Just an idiot in love
by ChaosLover10
Summary: The Romantic maybe had a happy ending, but lets put some drama to it and a aftermath. Super sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. I'm ChaosLover10 and I'm am a sucker for The Amazing World Of Gumball Fanfiction and I decided to try my hand at creating a story.**

 **This story is an alternate ending and aftermath of "The Romantic". I felt that this episode was kinda hyped a little too much because the 3rd season episode "The Shell" , because the romantic wasn't anything I expected to be, I decided to try make a more serious ending to the story I hope all of you enjoy.**

( Last scene of the romantic)

(Firework burst and form words in the sky saying "I Love You Penny")

Gumball: Pbbhht. Nothing to do with me must be a different Penny.

(Next firework burst saying "From Gumball)

Gumball: Hehh. Must be different Gumball

(Firework burst saying "Watterson")

Gumball: (laughs nervously) What are the chances?

(Final firework burst showing a picture of gumball's face)

[Strong silence between Gumball and Penny for a few seconds. Gumball try to say something but fails due to the lack of confidence in his words]

Gumball: (stuttering) I … I… I ..just….

Penny: Just What !? (Said very annoyed and cross her arms)

Gumball: I.. I just..wanted.. to make this a perfect day… for ..you.(Said in a sad tone looking to the ground)

Penny: (annoyedly Yells) Well This Was Far From The Perfect Day From What You Put Me Through. Ever Since I Was On The Bus With Rocky And Arrive At The School, It Seems You Been Trying To Kill Me Than Give Me A Perfect Day! Let Me Tell All About My Day When I Got On The Bus. Rocky Was Reading The Note You Gave Him While Driving, He Was To Busy Reading Than Paying Attention To The Road! We Crash Into The School And I Went To Mix Those Chemicals Which Transform Into A Monster And Not A Joke At All! When I First Saw Your Message In The Desert I Was Very Tired And My Legs Were Killing Me, Then When I Went Into The Dessert Shop You Wouldn't Believe How Dehydrated I Was! I Was Busy Eating, I Didn't Know There Was Blueberry In The Ice Cream Until Larry Said At The Very Last Moment And My Face Was Very Distorted With Only Just 1 Pill! When I Reach The Woods I Was Attacked by Every Predator That Cornered Me! And Then You Broke Leg And Told Me That All Of This Started Because I Didn't Give You 3 Hearts On Elmore Plus!

[Gumball backs away a few feet very slowly, feeling beyond horrible and idiotic about all his mistakes and what he put his girlfriend through]

Gumball: (With all the Guilt he feels, anger towards himself, sadness because of how mad penny is at him. He looks at the ground gaining every bit of emotional strength he has to say) I'm ...I'm very Sorry (Holding back the tears forming his eyes)

[Penny looks at the gumball's tear filled eyes, and calms down but still annoyed]

Penny: Just .. Don't talk to me for a short while. Ok?

[With that penny walks away on the sidewalk heading back to her house and out of gumball's sight]

[ No longer able to hold anything back anymore. Gumball runs in the opposite way on the streets of Elmore with non ending tears falling on the side of his face and sobbing hard]

Gumball: (Angerly crying and shouting) WWWWHHHYYYY ?!.(sniffs)...WWWWHHHYYY ?!..(sniffs)...WHY MUST I BE QUARTER MINDED IDIOT?!... (sniffs)...I SHOULDN'T HAVE FREAKED OUT OVER A STUPID HEART EMOJI!..A HEART EMOJI!.. WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE I COULD FREAK OUT ON IF I WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT A LITTLE EMOJI PIC!

[Without noticing or caring, Gumball runs through the open gates of Elmore park]

Gumball: (crying) Penny!..(sniffs) I would never think purposely to you hurt you like that…(sniffs) .. Please with any amount of understanding. Understand that I wouldn't want to hurt you for a trillion years and more.

[ Still not caring where he is going, Gumball trips over a small broken dead tree branch and slides into a open grassy plain surrounded by about 5 or 6 tall oak trees.]

Gumball: Where am I?.. (sniffs)..(looks around).. Looks like I'm in a small field in the park.

(Gumball now sitting on his knees, starts feel his anger come back)

Gumball: Gumball Watterson…. (Yells) YOU MESSED UP BIG TIME!

(Starts to ball up his fists and repeatedly starts to strike the ground)

(Blows land)

Gumball: (Yells) YOU COULD HAVE DONE BETTER!

(Blows land)

Gumball: (Yells) YOU COULD HAVE FIXED YOUR MISTAKES SOONER!

(Have both fist in the air )

Gumball: (Yells with all the air in his lungs) YOU COULD HAVE NOT FREAKED OUT OVER AN EMOJI RRAAAHHH!

(Lands final blow and becomes tired)

Gumball: (catching his breath) Arghh… What is wrong with me? (Depressed tone)

 **That's it for chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone ChaosLover10 here. I will like thank y'all for taking some time off of your day and reading this story. You guys are awesome.**

( small field in the park from chapter 1)

( After when Gumball was able to calm down, he decides to lay down on his stomach still in his depressed state)

Gumball: (Sigh) I can't believe I took things this far without thinking of what will happen. Penny must really hate me now, I mean why wouldn't she? I put her through so much. Urrgghh (frustrated) I made so many mistakes. I didn't expect Rocky to not pay attention, The chemicals I should've known it was a mistake from the beginning, I maybe failing writing class but I should have seen the mix up of desert and dessert a long time ago! What the heck is wrong with me writing the ice cream had blueberries instead of removing it! And what really tears me up the most is that I couldn't even defend Penny when we were cornered by the animals! (headbutts face in the grass)

Gumball: (Face in dirt and muffles) Ah man….I'm the worst.

(All of a sudden he hears Darwin on the walkie talkie)

Darwin: Hello..Dude…Are you there?

Gumball: (Pull out talkie and responds) ...Yeah Darwin… I'm here

Darwin: (takes notice of Gumball delayed reply) Woah Gumball. Everything all right?

Gumball: (inhales sharply) ...No dude. Nothing is alright. Penny is really mad at me and I don't think she want to talk to me anymore.

Darwin: What the what? Why?

Gumball: I made ton of mistakes, that why!

Darwin: ...Woah. I'm…I'm very sorry dude.

Gumball: (calms down) It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped.

Darwin: It okay Gumball, I would have done the same if I was in a relationship problem with Carrie.

Gumball: Yeah well still.

Darwin: Yeah, by the way I'm back at the house and Mrs. Mom is wondering where you are.

Gumball: Tell mom I just need sometime to think and I'll be home in a hour at 9:30

Darwin: Alright. Hope you feel better.

Gumball: Thanks. (turn off walkie talkie)

(Gumball decide to sit up, as he was doing this he couldn't help but to take notice of one tree in front of him. This tree had a low leveled tree branch. Gumball decides to get up and walk towards it. This branch was low enough for him to jump high enough and hold on to.)

Gumball: (straining) Ggrr...hghh...hraa. Ahh made it (finally settle down on the tree branch). Wow.(All he could say as he able to see a good eye of the park.)

(In Gumball's field vision, he is able to see the playground to his left, and pond with geese floating on it to his right. On the other side of the branch he is able to see the long walkway that lead to the exit of the park and benches every few meters along with it, the rest is mostly small grassy hills.)

Gumball:(getting excited) This place looks awesome from up here. I think I found my new hangout for after school. Not to mention that this branch look big enough to hold about 4 or 5 people. Oh man, Darwin would probably stay attach to this tree all day! And Penny would love…..(catches himself in mid-sentence). Oh…right

( reverting back to his saddened state, Gumball is now trying to find a way to best apologize to penny without involving any big gestures. Even small little things like small apologetic flowers feels too big of a gesture)

Gumball: (sighs) No matter what I think about to apologize to her, it still feels to big. I just don't want to go up to her and say I'm sorry! I want to show her I'm sorry and care for her with all my heart! I want to make a giant apology card covered with heart and roses! I want to put up a billboard saying I love her until the end of time and beyond! I REALLY WANT CARVE HER FACE ON A SIDE OF A MOUNTAIN, SHOWING THE WORLD HER BEAUTY! But I can't do none of that. (grunts.)

(Gumball finally accepts he has to keep his gesture small)

Gumball: I guess… I will just try to apologize with the words in my heart… What could possibly go wrong there?... I hope my words aren't as big as all of my gesture

(Gumball look at his watch and see it is 9:19 pm)

Gumball: Guess I better start walking

(Gumball lowers himself from the branch and walk to the exit of park)

Gumball: It is best for me to talk her when things cool down between us. I just hope she will forgive me.

(He reaches to exit but takes one last look at the park)

Gumball: Once things are settle down, I will take penny here and I'm pretty sure we will have a good time together….Hopefully.

(He leaves and heads on home)

(Time lapse) (Gumball reaches the door of his home now 9:30 and as soon he walks in, he is greeted by Darwin)

Darwin: Hey Gumball. You okay now?

Gumball: Yeah I'm fine for right now

(Gumball then hears his mom call out him)

Nicole: Gumball sweety? Is that you?

Gumball: Yeah mom, I'm home

Nicole: (comes from the kitchen and hugs him) It is nice to see you are okay. Where have you been? (Notice streaks of dry tears) How you been crying?

Gumball: I was at park, I just needed some time to think to myself.

Nicole: Okay. Well come in the kitchen I made your favorite spaghetti.

Gumball: Thanks mom, but I'm not in the mood to eat right now so I'll get it in the morning.

Nicole: Are you sure Gumball? I use the sauce you like so much.

Gumball: I'm sure mom, thanks again. Goodnight guys.

Everyone at the table: Goodnight Gumball.

(Gumball head up to his room and jumps into bed)

Gumball: Hopefully things will cool down soon (With that Gumball drifts to sleep)

 **Hope you enjoy chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone ChaosLover10 here. This might be the longest chapter I ever created. I had to add in some things to try make sense of the story. Nothing major, just a heads up. Hope y'all enjoy.**

(Last scene of the romantic in chapter 1)

Gumball: (With all the Guilt he feels, anger towards himself, and sadness because of how mad penny is at him. He looks at the ground, gaining every of emotional strength he has left to say) I'm…. I'm very Sorry (Holding back the tears forming in his eyes)

[Penny looks at Gumball's tear filled eyes, she calms down but still annoyed]

Penny: Just… Don't talk to me for a short while. Ok?

[With that penny starts to walk back to her house]

(As penny was walking on the moonlit sidewalk to her house, she couldn't stop thinking about what has happen to her today)

Penny: (thinking). "(grunts) I can't believe how this day turn out to be. It started out with so much promise to be a good day, but then Gumball just had to over complicate things. I don't understand why he will go so far just for an emoji."

(Penny reaches her house and step in, she is soon greeted by her mother Marie Fitzgerald)

Marie: Hello penny how was your…(gasps and dash towards penny) What happened to you? Patrick! Come look at penny!

Penny: No! Mom I'm fi…(sudden interrupted by her father Patrick Fitzgerald)

Patrick: What happened! (notice penny's appearance) Oh My Goodness you're a mess! (dash towards her and holds her by the shoulders) Are you ok!? What happened to you ?! Did someone hurt you!?

Penny: (shouts) MOM! DAD! CALM DOWN!

(Patrick and Marie are silence by penny's outburst)

Penny: I'm fine, I just had a very misfortunate day. Ok!

Marie: (hugs penny) Well I'm so glad you are all right... but what kind of misfortunate day will bring you home with dirt and bruises all over you?

Penny: I...I really don't want to talk about it.

Patrick: Come on penny. Please just tell us. Your Mother and I will understand.

Penny: ….Ok but promise you won't get mad.

Patrick & Marie: We promise

[With that penny starts to walk toward and sit on the living room couch, Marie sit beside her,and Patrick sit on his recliner chair]

Marie: Ok penny, tell us what happen.

Penny: Well this morning I received a letter from Gumball.

Patrick: (hit his armrest) I should have know that Watterson kid will be involved in this!

Penny: DAD!

Patrick: I'm sorry honey, please continue.

Penny: Well the letter said I should go on a quest to Elmore Mall water fountain, so I went to the mall's fountain and then everybody there just started dancing, apparently the dance is suppose show Gumball felt when he first saw me there.

Marie: Wait a minute. How did he get random people to start dancing in a mall?

Penny: He sent a video to random people, asking them to do this favor for him.

Marie. O...k…?

Penny: Anyways, everyone there told me to now head towards the bus stop for my next clue. When I got there I notice my bus driver Rocky was waiting for me on the school bus. When he started driving, he started reading a poem from Gumball. He was too busy reading Gumball's poem than paying attention to road. We than crashed into the school but we were not hurt. Then he told me that my not clue was in the science lab.

Patrick: Ok. Why in the world would your bus driver be reading to you while driving on the road?! Instead of reading before he was on the road?!

Penny: That even I can't answer Dad.

Patrick: (facepalms)(sigh) continue on.

Penny: Well I went into the science lab and inside was a note and some open chemicals beside it. The note said it was our first assignment together in school and the outcome was unpredictable. So I mix the chemicals and….. Well, He was right about the experiment being unpredictable.

Marie: What in the world is wrong with your boyfriend doesn't he know not to mix random chemicals?!

Penny: Not likely. His next clue was on the chalkboard and it says to go into the Desert

Patrick & Marie: THE DESERT!

Penny: Yes. When I was at the desert, I found a message that the message on the chalkboard was a typo and actually said to dessert shop.

Patrick: Penny trying to keep my promise to not get angry, I really am, but this Watterson kid is acting like a total idiot!

Penny: I know, I know. Like I was saying when I got to the dessert shop, I was very thirsty when I sat down, all of a sudden Larry the bartender gave me double Ice cream sundae. I was so thirsty that I didn't even care what flavor ice cream there was. Until Larry started to read another note from Gumball saying the flavored was suppose to remind of each other. The first layer was apparently peanut but the second layer was blueberry.

Marie: But you're allergic to blueberries.

Penny: I know but Gumball did leave me an allergy pill.

Marie: Wait. just 1 pill?

Penny: Don't worry I always carry my emergency pills just in case. So when I took my pills Larry gave my final clue to go to the woods and meet him where we shared our first kiss. I had towards the woods but I'm then attack by random creatures and they back me up to corner. All of the sudden Gumball jump off a cliff where I was cornered on and lands in front of the animals in a fighting stance. But Gumball, being gumball should have know that he is not that tough, and sprains his ankle. I couldn't control my morphin power by will yet so I told him to make me angry. How he made me mad was he told that he did this quest because I gave 1 heart emoji on Elmoreplus instead his usually 3.

Patrick: (furious) OK. THAT IS IT. I'M GONNA TEACH THAT BLUE MANIAC A LESSON! (Starts to marching towards the door)

Penny: NO DAD! (Suddenly morphs into black rabbit then dash and blocks the door.)

Patrick: WHY ARE YOU TO PROTECT HIM PENNY?! AFTER ALL THE THINGS HE DID TO YOU! AND HE DID ALL OF THAT FOR SOMETHING SO LITTLE!

Penny: (Morphs back to normal) IT'S NOT LIKE HE DID ALL OF THEM ON PURPOSE DAD! CALM DOWN!

Patrick: UM TECHNICALLY HE DID DO ALL OF THOSE THINGS ON PURPOSE! GET OUT OF MY WAY PENNY!

Penny: DAD NO!

[All of sudden Marie appears in front of penny, now blocking Patrick's path]

Marie: (Angered) ENOUGH IS ENOUGH PATRICK!

Patrick: NOW YOU ARE GOING DEFEND HIM MARIE?!

Marie: I'M NOT DEFENDING HIM, I'M MAKING SURE YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU WILL REGRET. IF PENNY SAYS TO LEAVE HIM ALONE, THEN TRUST IN HER WORDS!

[Patrick and Marie stares each other's down for a mention]

Patrick: (calms down) Fine then. (Goes back to his recliner)

Penny: Thanks Mom, Now I can finish my story.

Marie:(sternly) You better hope for both your father sake and your boyfriend sake that nothing gets worse after that.

Penny: After this point everything is starting to ease down

[Everyone suddenly hears penny's 4 year old sister, Melanie Fitzgerald on the bottom step]

Melanie: Mommy...Dadty...PenPen... Why all of y'all shouting (holding her teddy bear tightly)

Patrick: Oohh...umm...Don't worry sweetheart. All of us just playing a little game.(gets up and picks up Melanie)

Melanie: A game Dadty?

Patrick: Yes. Now come, let get you back into bed.

Melanie: Can I play the game, next time Dadty ?

Patrick: Maybe later sweetheart.

[Patrick takes Melanie back upstairs into her room, and read her a bedtime story]

[Penny and Marie are now back on the couch]

Marie: Ok so how bad can the story get now?

Penny: Like I said, it eases down, so we did got out the woods and back on the streets of Elmore. He does one last final gesture and unleash some fireworks.

Marie: So that must been those popping noises I heard.

Penny: Yeah, after that he told me that today was suppose to be a big romantic day together, but I told him that his gestures were too intense and full of flaws. We went our separate ways after that.

Marie: So are you two broken up?

[Patrick is now coming back downstairs and lean against the stairs handrail, listening]

Penny: No, I'm just not gonna talk to him for a while.

Marie: So what I'm getting at with your whole story, Gumball freaked out over a message, He tries to fix it by making you go through a day full of "supposedly romantic gestures", he didn't think that most of his gestures will have dangerous consequences, and now you both is on break. Did I leave anything out?

Penny: Nope. That basically it

[After a few seconds of pure silence, Marie starts giggling uncontrollably]

Penny: What so funny Mom?

Marie: (giggles calm down) I'm sorry penny, it just your story reminds me of an over intense gesture your father did for me in high school.

Penny: Dad Did What !?

Patrick: (grunts) Oh come on honey, why you to bring that back up for?!

Marie: Calm down Patrick, This might be able to help penny with her boy problem.

Penny: So what did Dad do?

Marie: Well in high your father always had a certain style of doing things. The best phrase I would use to describe him the most was "All Action, No Logic". In high school your father would literally snap into action without thinking about how he gonna do it. That attitude was great for the Elmore Warriors Football team, but not so much anywhere else.

Patrick: Hey, my pride told me to take action first and think about question later. Straight to the point! (crossing him arms)

Marie: (mockingly) Yes, but didn't that same pride got you in trouble with many teachers? Especially when you insisted on taking all 400 students plastic lunch trays, stuffing them all in one bag, and towing the bag on you back thinking it will be good leg training.

Patrick: Well...yes..I.

Marie: And the moment before you was about to toss the bag away in the dumpster, it exploded, and you had to pick up and throw away 400 dirty trays all by yourself.

Patrick: (embarrassed) Don't mock me.

Penny: (laughs) I never knew you was so prideful Dad.

Patrick: I wasn't so prideful. I just thought action speaks louder than words that all.

Marie: So your father and I was about to be on our first year of dating at that time. One day I receive a call from Lucas which as you know is your cousin Leslie's father. He call saying he will be moving back to Elmore and see me again after years of studying for a bachelor degree in Paleobotany, which is the study of fossilized plants. I was really excite and catch up with him. Little did I know, your father was eavesdropping and watching my reaction over the phone. When he ask me about, I told him that it was a surprise. With his all action no logic attitude he quickly assume that the surprise was that I was leaving him for another man. So he instantly can up with a gesture that suppose to be "Highly romantic" to prove no other guy is like him. Your father had a big game on the same day on our first year anniversary. Patrick you want to tell the rest?

Patrick: I...um…(sigh) ok. Well, it was the beginning of the last season championship for the Great Elmore Football Cup, it was the Elmore Warriors against Richwood Vikings. At the pre show thought it best to show Marie my love her by taking some unused fireworks and arrange them in order that saying I heart U and me holding a big sign saying Marie. With a few help of few friends I was able get my message across to your mom and light the fireworks but….

Marie: Your father did not check if the works were planted properly in the ground and when they lit up the fireworks, some firework explode on others and that cause a chain reaction that made many firework go all over the football field and cause the field to be on fire. Lucky no one got hurt and the fire was put out by a nearby fire department.

Penny: I…..um…I...wow. So was the game cancelled?

Marie: Nope the officials just sprayed painted the burnt field so the game could continue, but your father received dirty looks and he was cutback from the first half of the game. The Elmore Warriors was able to win by 1 point with the score 20-19 but your father still received dirty looks for a full year. After the game I confronted your father asking why did he do such a thing where him and everyone else could have gotten hurt, he said the way I have said the surprise for him made thought I was leaving for someone because either I sounded too excited or sounded like I was flirty and he was trying prove why he was the only for me. I told my stepbrother would be able to meet us after getting off from college. Your father did this because of a misunderstanding, but even though your father messed up very bad, and I was steamed at him for messing up badly. I still loved his gesture even though it was very intense.

Patrick: After that I was finally able to meet Lucas, We shared some interest about quick fast determination, shared some stories, and spent a whole day getting to know each. With the help of Lucas and your mother, they thought me how to actually think reasonably and not step into action unless there is a logical reason.

Penny: Wow I can't believe all of that was caused by misunderstanding. You really over complicate things, didn't you Dad?

Patrick: Yeah but that was in the past.

Marie: It seems you are following in my footsteps. Doesn't penny?

Penny: What do you mean?

Marie: Well I fell in love with your father, because of his all action, no logic attitude, and when he did something too intense, I was mad,but I always love and appreciate him by what he did from his heart. And lets face it, your boyfriend does over complicated thing a lot of times. One time at the mall, he put up a giant poster for his mom on Mother's Day on the parking complex and he was about fall off if his mom didn't saved him.

[Everyone laughs]

Patrick: He actually baked a cake, follow me on my daily jog, tried to one up me at work, and actually learn to play ukulele just for him to study and complete his history project with you penny.

[Laughs]

Penny: At school, he sacrifice his dignity with awful an cheerleading dance, to clear up a misunderstanding and get me on the cheer squad.

[Laughs]

Penny: I have to admit Gumball is a handful a lot of times, but he does have kind heart. When he mess up, he always find a way to fix the problem, He knows when to get serious, and have a intense imagination when necessary. He always knows how to make boring day extremely exciting. I know his head is very dense but his actions make up for them.

Marie: Don't forget what he has done to you on the night of the play. (Point to her hand)

Penny: (blushes) Yeah. He accepted me for who I really am...Now it's time for me to accept Gumball for who he is. I'm going make up with him tomo….. Wait I..I can't.

Patrick & Marie: Why not?

Penny: Gumball probably still thinks I'm really mad at him...and I wouldn't be surprised if he is upset with me too.

Marie: I'm sure he is not mad at you, he must feel terrible about it right now. Penny always remember it takes 2 to tango, 1 can't be doing random movement while other tries to dance properly. You both have to be in sync to understand each other's movement. Do you get what I'm saying?

Penny: Yes, I think I do.

Marie: You and Gumball have a beautiful relationship, I can tell you both know how to give and take from each other. Gumball have done his part of giving, Now it is your time to give back. I'm confident that Gumball really regrets his mistakes, it is your choice if you can forgive him for it. Understand?

Penny: Yes I do, thanks Mom and Dad. I'm happy I spoke to you both.

[Penny hugs her parents, and head upstairs to her room, as she goes to bed pulls out a recent picture of her and Gumball from dresser]

Penny: You have given me so many things. We gone through so many things together. You showed me how to be myself. You may have a small brain, but you truly have a big heart. Gumball you are the best guy I have ever known in my entire life.

[With that she lays in bed and drifts to sleep, with the picture in her hand]

 **End of this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone this ChaosLover10 here and I wanted to apologize about not publishing any chapters for a few weeks. School is driving me crazy, overloading me with homework and I had some internet issues. But now I'm back and to continue. Hope you will enjoy.**

(Monday 8:00am)

Alarm: BeepBeep BeepBeep BeepBeep Beep…

Gumball: [Gumball hits his alarm clock and rises out of bed, he then notice the voice of his half awake brother in his fish bowl]

Darwin: (Yawns) Morning Gumball.

Gumball: Good morning dude.

Darwin: You slept well?

Gumball: Eh. It was alright.

Darwin: That good. Think you will be okay today buddy?

Gumball: Um I guess I'll be okay. I'll mostly be just more quiet and want to be alone with my thoughts for most of the day. Nothing serious.

Darwin: That understandable…(almost asleep)

Gumball: I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready. K

Darwin: K...(drifts back asleep)

[Gumball then head into the bathroom to takes care of daily business, after he finish washing his face, he put on his everyday sweater and pants and heads down stairs towards the kitchen, he take notice that his mom is cooking a pan full of bacon and eggs]

Gumball: That smells good Mom.

Nicole: Oh Good Morning Gumball. Are you feeling better sweetie?

Gumball: I'm okay now Mom.

Nicole: Well if there anything you need to talk about, just come to me okay. You want your bacon very crispy?

Gumball: Thanks mom and nah. I want some the spaghetti you made last night.

Nicole: Check in the fridge on the top tray. There should be a bowl for you.

Gumball: (Goes to the fridge and pulls out a bowl of spaghetti and place it in microwave) Hey mom?

Nicole: Yes sweetie

Gumball: You and dad been together for a long time right?

Nicole: Yes we have sweetie.

Gumball: Well we both know how dad is. Wasn't there was a time where dad did something that made you anger and not want talk to him for awhile but he wasn't trying to upset you.

Nicole: Oh yes, your father will always start trouble even when he's not trying to. One time on our anniversary he thought it will be romantic of him if he build me as the Statue of Liberty out wood. But your father is not good with tools or what tools to use so the statue had crooked and loose nails. Then he thought it would be a good idea to light the torch, he grabbed a ladder and sparked a match. I told him that it wasn't safe but he wouldn't listen.(Turn the stove off) He lit the torch and for a moment it was beautiful but then the fire started to spread all around the statue. The fire was burning away the main structure of the statue and pieces of burning wood started to fall and a few pieces landed on my neighbor's house. That cause that house to be caught on fire and for some reason there was a chain reaction of houses catching on fire. The fire department was able to come in time to stop any serious damage but what was done was done. I was mad at your father for a while but he did felt bad about it so he decided to rebuild roofs of the houses he burned and later came to my bedroom window with his guitar and sang me a romantic apology song. It didn't make sense but I loved him for it.

Gumball: Woah. So what do think I can do to apologize to penny.

Nicole: I can't help there Gumball. When a man makes a mistake to his woman he has to look deep within his heart to find the best solution for him to fix it. It is also the same when the situation is reversed. Look deep within your heart Gumball and give the most heartwarming apology you can create.

Gumball: Thanks mom. So all I have to do is listen and give from my heart?

Nicole: That's it but give her time to cool down, now call everyone down for breakfast. Okay?

Gumball: Got it.

(8:00am at Fitzgerald residents)

Alarm: Beep Beep Beep Bee…

Penny: [Penny stops her alarm clock and raises from her bed] (yawns and take notice of a picture in her hand) Today is the day. Today is the day I make everything right between me and Gumball. I just hope he isn't mad at after what I said.

[ Penny heads to bathroom to wash herself up, then down stairs into kitchen to find her mom is making waffles]

Marie: (cheerfully) Good Morning sweetheart. How are you doing this morning?

Penny: I'm fine mom. How are you?

Marie: I'm just wonderful dear. Take at the table, the waffles will be done in a few minutes.

Penny: Where is dad? He is usually here at the table at this time.

Marie: Oh he getting ready to leave, he said something about having an early construction meeting.

Penny: Did he eat any breakfast.

Marie: No, he said he doesn't have time. (Patrick suddenly enters the kitchen)

Patrick: That right no time all. I'll just look at Joyful Burger breakfast menu some time after. This progress meeting is very important for this new building in Elmore City.

Penny: What is the new building dad?

Patrick: If I recall The Mayor wants to build a new Chemical research center for the purpose of making water we drink more pure after that explosion at the Rainbow Factory. Hey honey is my lunch bag ready to go.

Marie: Yep I put in your favorite sandwiches and drink in. (Hands Patrick his lunch bag)

Patrick: Thanks. (kisses Marie on the cheeks and walks to the front door) I'll be home late around 8-8:30pm and Penny good luck with that Watterson kid. See y'all. (Exit the house)

Penny & Marie: Bye!

Marie: So Penny you decided on how you and Gumball going to make up?

Penny: Not yet, I'm still nervous if he is mad at me.

Marie: I'm still pretty sure he is not mad, If you want make things straight with him then there is no doubt that Gumball also wants to straighten thing out. Just do what's best in your heart okay?

Penny: Okay

(8:35 at Watterson residence)

[ Everyone expect Nicole is eating there breakfast , Gumball just finish his bowl of spaghetti and place the empty bowl in the sink.]

Nicole: (Walks to front door) Okay everyone I'm heading off to work. I'll see you guys later.

Anais, Richard, Darwin: See ya.

Gumball: Oh wait mom! (runs to the door)

Nicole: Yes sweetie?

Gumball: Will okay if you drive me to school?

Nicole: What ever for Gumball?

Gumball: Well I really want to get my head straight and be alone to do it, plus penny is on the bus before me and I really want to give her as much space as possible until the time is right, also if I'm early at school I can probably do some extra credit for Ms. Simian class.

Nicole: Wow you actually gave me 3 reasons in 1 go. Okay grab your book bag and lets go.

Gumball: Thanks mom.

[Gumball then runs to the kitchen to retrieve his book bag]

Gumball: I'll see you guys at school later (leaves)

Darwin: I meet you there dude.

Anais: What was that all about?

Darwin: Gumball had a fight with Penny and he now wants to be alone for a while.

Anais: Is he okay? Should we say something to help him out?

Darwin: No he wants to handle this on his own. He most likely trying to think of a way to make everything back to normal.

Anais: Wow...That sounds really mature coming from Gumball.

Darwin: Yeah it kinda surprised me too

[Both of them finish their breakfast and place their plates in the sink, they then grabbed their backpacks and head out the door to the neighborhood bus stop. After a few minutes Rocky arrives with most of the students on board]

Rocky: All a board. Hey guys!

Anais & Darwin: Hi Rocky!

Rocky: Hmm? Where's your brother Gumball?

Anais: He is already at school.

Rocky: What for?

Darwin: It a long story Rocky, We'll tell you about later. (Walk towards and sits in their seats)

[After a few minutes of silence between Darwin and Anais. A certain someone 2 seats in front of them then ask about Gumball presents]

Penny: Hey guys. Where is Gumball today?

Darwin: You will be able to meet him later at school. Why?

Penny: He probably told you we had a bit of an argument last night and I want to tell him I'm sorry what happened between us and forgive him for what he has done.

Darwin & Anais: (Both holds a confused expression with their mouths slightly ajar for a few seconds. Anais then spoke up)

Anais: Well this just turn to a misfortunate situation.

Penny: What do you mean? Why?

Darwin: Well Gumball was pretty sure you would still be very angry at him, and don't want to deal with him for awhile. So this morning he asked Mrs. Mom to drive him to school so you won't have deal with him.

Penny: So is he mad about what happened?

Darwin: He will never be mad at you, but it seem he is very mad at himself for happened. Last night he told me he made a lot of mistakes he really regrets.

Penny: (sadly) I see, it seem he followed what I said about talking to me.

Anais: The thing I don't get is. Based off Darwin's story it seem Gumball made a mistake or a series of mistakes that he thought you would not forgive him so easily. But here you are not only willing to forgive him but to also apologized for your part in the augment in 1 day. What made you decide to forgive him so easily.

Penny: Well my parents made me realize that no relationship is perfect, and I have to accept Gumball for who he is.

Anais & Darwin: For who he is?!

Penny: Yeah I now understand that Gumball is mostly a screw up, but his heart is in the right place. He very Adventurous, Caring, A little self center at time, but alway willing to make things right when it necessary!

Anais: Penny?

Penny: Yeah?

Anais: You just described my brother in a nutshell and you willing to accept all of that about him. You and him are meant to be together through good or bad times. I'm rooting for you and Gumball to make up with each other.

Darwin: Yeah me too. Gumball is a very flawed person but since you are willing to accept him for it. There is no doubt that you two love for eachother is indescribable but yet understandable and relatable to everyone.

[All of a sudden, everyone who listening to the entire conversation begin to cheer and agree with Darwin's statement]

Penny: Huh?!

Tobias: (Rises from his seat ) Darwin right! I maybe a guy that hit on a bunch of girls but in the end I want to find a girl willing to accept me for who I am!

Teri: (Looks back at Penny) I want to find a guy that accepts that I hate germs and that I'm flat as a pancake.

Carrie:(looks out the window and cross her arms) I have to admit I don't have much emotion but it will be nice for someone to understand they can never touch me but still stick by me.

Banana Joe: I will love find that special fruit that will love my hilarious jokes.(laughs)

Darwin: See Penny. Everyone wants the same thing in a relationship, but unlike Alan and Carmen relationship, your and Gumball's relationship actually has relatable problems that shows no relationship is perfect but if both people are willing get pass the bad times then that just proves love will prevail against the odds.

Penny: Wow thanks guy, I really appreciate you guys supporting us. I want my apology to Gumball in a romantic place, do anyone have any suggestions.

Darwin: I have a suggestion but will have to tell you later. We just arrived at the school. Remember don't apologize to early, pretend ignore Gumball and I'll tell you where to take him at lunch time.

Penny: Okay. Thanks.

(9:09am in Elmore Junior High School)

[Gumball is in Ms. Simian English class looking out the window still debating on how he should apologize to Penny]

Gumball: (Thinking) "Should I really my apology long or short? Will it be best to give her present? Will she even forgive me for all I have done to her? Oh man why do I have over complicated everything? Arragh, how long do I have to wait to apologize? I should have asked mom how long to wait."

School bell: Rrriiiiinnnnngggg!

Gumball: "I guess I should ask her later. Due to my schedule, I only have to worry about penny in third period pre-algebra and lunch"

(11:50am in Ms. Simian pre-algebra class)

[Gumball is just staring out the window trying not to make eye contact with Penny. Penny is following Darwin advice and not paying Gumball any attention but she is feeling a little hurt that she has to ignore him]

Ms. Simian: So class to review, can anyone tell me what do (3a^3)(5b^2)+ c equals. How about you Gumball since like to stare outside and not pay attention.

Gumball: (still staring outside) 15a^3b^2+ c

Ms. Simian: Wrong! The the correct answer i….. Wait a minute what did you say?

Gumball: Yeah I'm pretty sure it is 15a^3b^2 + c

Ms. Simian:(Stunned) That...That is correct! How in the world did you get this right without paying attention?

Gumball: Just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean I can't hear you. (Sighs) anyways can I go to the restroom.

Ms. Simian: (still stunned) Yeah...Sure...Whatever..

[Gumball grabs his items and heads down the halls. Ms. Simian is frozen like a statue with a face of disbelief. The whole class is also stunned about Gumball's answer being correct]

Tobias: That did not just happen did it?

Carrie: I know right?

Sarah: That was so… Ungumball of Gumball to say.

Bobert: By my updated calculations. (Shows a pie chart) The unit life form known as Gumball in the course of pre-algebra this semester usually have 35% chance of not understanding, 30% chance of trailing off, 20% chance of goofing off, 10% chance of not listening and only 5% chance of trying to answer any question but always get them wrong. The fact that Gumball was listening, didn't have any surprise reaction to Ms. Simian, and got the answer right. Only suggestion that Gumball is either not Gumball, has a hidden personally, or there has been a change in his mental state.

Darwin:(whispers) Psst. Penny?

Penny: (whispers) Yeah?

Darwin: (whispers)Like Bobert said, that wasn't my bro right then. I guess your augment with him really affected him more deep than we thought.

Penny: (whispers) I know. For some reason, how Gumball was, it really hurt me inside. Like his sudden change in character doesn't match up to the Gumball I know.

Darwin: We will talk more about it at lunch

School Bell: Rrrriiiinnnnggg!

 **End of chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

(12:00 in the school cafeteria)

[Gumball is now just sitting in the last seat of the corner table facing away from everyone, he is mostly playing with his food and in a state of sadness and frustration]

Gumball: (thinking) "This seriously blows. I really want to talk to penny but I have to wait. How long do I have to wait? 2 days? 3, a week, maybe a month. Arrggh. (Sighs) I miss her. This is really painful to my heart".

(Suddenly Darwin comes a sits beside Gumball)

Darwin: Hey Gumball. Are you...okay?

Gumball: ...It just hurts Darwin...

Darwin: What hurts?

Gumball: (frustrated) This whole entire situation with Penny! It hurts me that I cause her so much harm! It hurts me that I can't talk her! And hurts me that I can't even apologize until things cool off and I don't know when things will cool down! (Put his head in his cross arms on the table)

Darwin: I'm very sorry bro. I really wish I can help you out and cheer you up but I have no idea.

Gumball: (sighs) It not your fault dude, I choose my path and now,I have to walk it, this between me and Penny, I just wish I had a chance to go back a fix everything I done wrong. I'll be fine dude just go hang out with Banana joe, Tobias, or Aton or whatever. I just want to be alone for today.

Darwin: Are you sure? You know I here to listen to your problems? (Petting Gumball on the side)

Gumball: Yeah I know, but go be free. I don't want you catch my feelings.

Darwin: Ok buddy, but I know things will brighter the next day, I'm sure of it.

( Darwin walks away and goes to sit on the other side of cafeteria, he meets Penny, Anais, Teri, and Carrie there)

Penny: Is everything okay Darwin?

Darwin: No, he is really taking the whole situation very hard.

Teri: Hey so what is this whole fight about anyway?

Penny: Well it is not easy to say, so I'll try to short it down. Gumball was just trying make a romantic day for me. It sound great on paper but…

Teri: Everything blew up and went wrong in both of y'all faces?

Penny: Pretty much. Um more or less, give or take.

Carrie: (snickering)

Teri: How is this funny Carrie!?

Carrie: It just how you two are describing it sounds funny.

Penny: Yeah you imagine crashing into the school, chase by a monster, walking into the desert and chased by predators.

Carrie: (Laughs) That sound the most hilarious joke ever!

Anais: (Sternly) This is no joke Carrie! Both Gumball and Penny are hurting really badly over this whole entire love lives are in jeopardy here and if we don't take action soon, there is a chance that Penny's personality will change and Gumball's condition will take a turn for the worst.

Carrie: (reduce to silence after Anais's statement) ….Oh.I'm sorry...So how can we solve this problem?

Penny: That is what we are here for. Darwin says he has a perfect place for me and Gumball to make up. Darwin?

Darwin: Well have you been to the giant grass land called Elmore's Grassy Plains?

Penny: No I haven't

Darwin: Well as the name suggest it is nice smooth grassy landscape with a few trees in some areas on the outskirts of our neighborhood. This place is very nice and quiet and away from lot of people. Gumball lead me, Anais, mom, and dad there when Idaho was staying with us and teaching us the way of an Amish lifestyle.

Penny: So that really good for me and Gumball? It doesn't really sound all that romantic.

Darwin: Maybe not in the daytime, but at night it is a whole different story.

Penny: What do you mean? What happens at night?

Darwin: Ok. Sometimes I get out of the house and go to the grassy plains at night and when I go there I usually sit by the first tree that is close to the path and watch the night sky. Because I'm so far from street and city lights I am able to see much more things at night than anyone else in the neighborhood. So basically stargazing is my solution.

Penny: (hopeful) So you think stargazing is going work?

Darwin: There are a lot of romantic things a couples can do. Just to me stargazing is the best for having quality time with each other. No one else to bother you, nothing dangerous to get you, and you can shout from the top of your lungs on how you feel and no one will be able to hear them. What time you usually have to be home?

Penny: Usually about 10:00

Darwin: That is just about enough time have quality time and watch all the night sky. Since it is autumn it usually start to get dark at around 7:00. You will just be there at 7:30, 30 minutes will get most of the stars out and it is the same time it takes reach the first tree just about an acre away from the pathway. After you get there, Gumball will be there about 10 minutes later. The 10 minutes is for your time on what to say.

Teri: This sound like a really good plan Darwin, but how will Gumball know about going to the grass plains in the first place?

Darwin: This is where you and Carrie come into play.

Teri and Carrie: Us?

Darwin: Yeah, here is my plan. I want Penny to make an anonymous letter saying that she is a mystery girl who has been watching Gumball for long time acting as his secret admirer and has a special place and a special time to meet him at. After that Penny will give that letter to Teri. Teri with your amazing art and writing skill second to none, I want you to rewrite the letter in a different writing style than penny, as you are doing that I want you to change a simple white letter into a amazing stylish love letter. When your finish with that you will pass the letter to Carrie. Carrie you need to make an excuse for you to leave the classroom and go to Gumball's locker and phase right through it so you can place it, so the first thing Gumball sees when he open his locker will be the letter. Gumball still has his sense of curiosity and should read the letter and go to the place the mystery girl will like to meet him at just for him to let her down gently because he still likes Penny. He doesn't know that she is the mystery girl and she invited him there to apologize.

Anais: Wow Darwin that plan is the most amazing thing I ever heard from you in my lifetime.

Teri: It sounds like it can actually work!

Carrie: I'm down with it.

Penny: It is a great idea but I don't where to go to get to the grassy plains.

Darwin: It okay I'll..(Carrie suddenly interrupt)

Carrie: I will take you there.

Penny: You also know where it is Carrie?

Carrie: Like Darwin, I also go there at night to see the stars at times.

Darwin: I guess we both can take her. Tonight should be a nice cool night. I guess we can enjoy it if we don't get in the way of the plan.

Carrie: Fine with me.

Penny: Thank you guys for all your help, I don't know where I'll be without you all.

Teri: No problem Penny, it what are friends are for.

Darwin: We still have a few minutes of lunch, it is best to make the plan work as soon as possible, so time wouldn't get in our way. Teri you have any paper and pencil?

Teri: (reach in her bag) Yep I always carry some just in case.

Darwin: Alright hand them to Penny. Operation "Nighttime Romance" is a go. Oh! I almost forgot, Anais your job will be to make sure Gumball get the letter and leaves to meet Penny at the end of the day.

Anais: Gotcha

(1:15pm in Mr. Small's animal science class)

[Mr. Small usually teaches his students by making them watch documentaries about many animals, He most of the time very sleepy during the documentary so if student need something they would have to wake him up. Teri is now putting the finish touches on the anonymous love letter]

Teri: Just a little bit more glitter and it should be done.

Carmen:(whispers) Psst .Hey Teri? What are you working on.

Teri: (whispers) Oh! This? It just..um.. A little project for a friend.

Carmen: (whispers) Oh. Well it looks very nice

Teri: (whispers) Thanks.

( After a few minutes, Teri finally finish the love letter, it was now pink and cover with silver glittered hearts. She also made an envelope with the same pink color and on the front it is written "To Gumball". She then places the letter inside the envelope.)

Teri: (whispers) Hey Carrie! It's finish! (Hands Carrie the letter)

Carrie: (whispers) Great. Now it's my time to shine! (Floats to toward the sleeping Mr. Small with letter behind her back). Hey Mr. Small? Wake up.

Mr. Small: (yawns) ah Carrie. What can I help you out with?

Carrie: Is okay if I go to the restroom?

Mr. Small: Sure I'll just write you a hall pass. (Pulls out a piece paper). Hey I thought ghost didn't have to use bathroom?

Carrie: Um yeah...I can't go on the mortal realm, but that cause build up in my ghostly body. I have to teleport to the spirit realm to go.

Mr. Small: (confused) Umm?

Carrie: It's a spiritual thing. You have to be a ghost connected by the mortal world and spirit world to understand.

Mr. Small: Umm..yeah ok. Just don't take to long (yawns)

Carrie: You should go back sleep, it not healthy to always be tired.

Mr. Small: Yeah I know. Hurry back. (drifts back to sleep)

(Carrie flies out the classroom and head down hall, after flying around a few corners she saw the final corner that leads to Gumball locker)

Carrie: (thinking) "Yes almost there" (she fly to the final corner but she phases right through someone)

Gumball: C-Carrie?

Carrie: Ohh..Gumball hey. I didn't see you there. (Hiding letter behind her back)

Gumball: I'm the one who didn't see you. I mean you are a ghost after all.

Carrie: (chuckles) Hey I didn't see you on the bus. Where were you?

Gumball: Oh..I just came a little early that all.

Carrie: Why was you at school early?

Gumball: …I had to catch up on some late work?

Carrie: Ok. Hey Gumball you I can sense your misery. What's eating you?

Gumball: Oh..nothing I fine.

Carrie: (floats little closer) Seriously what's bugging so much?

Gumball: …(sighs)..Well I guess I can tell you. Just don't tell anyone else. Okay?

Carrie: You have my word.

Gumball: Well me and Penny are kinda going through a hard time. Well I'm mostly going through a hard time. We had this fight and I did some things that turns out to be really stupid and now she doesn't want to talk to me.

Carrie: Oh. So you just been avoiding her this whole time.

Gumball: Well I did do some really. Really. Really! Stupid things. She mostly likely very furious at me. If not that than worst.

Carrie: So what are you going to do about it?

Gumball:(saddened) Well I really do regret everything I have done and want to apologize to her, but after what I did, I'm just gonna wait a few days for her to cool off. But I really want to put this whole thing in the past as soon as possible.

Carrie: Well Gumball all I can really say for you is that you must understand that no relationship in the whole world is perfect. There will always be bad times, but overcoming them always makes a relationship strong and solid. I don't know how long you are going to wait to apologize but always speak with your feeling.

Gumball: (smiling) Thanks Carrie.

Carrie: No prob. So what are you doing out here anyway?

Gumball: Oh. I just had to get some books from locker for my last few classes.

Carrie: Got everything?

Gumball: Yeah...Wait? What are you doing out here?

Carrie: Oh..Uhh (looks around the corner and see Principal Brown's office) Principal Brown called me in.

Gumball: Is it serious?

Carrie: Oh no. Just some things about my classes that all.

Gumball: Ok? Good luck. (Walks back to his class)

Carrie: (sighs) That was a close one.

(Carrie goes to Gumball locker and phase in it. She places the letter in front of the backpack)

Carrie: My job is complete. Craacck. (Teleports back into Mr. Small's class)

(The moment Carrie arrived it surprises everyone and woke up Mr. Small)

Mr. Small: h..Huh. Oh Carrie it's you. We're you able to finish your ghostly business?

Carrie: Yes I was, thank you Mr. Small. (Floats back to her seat and turns around and give thumbs up to Penny and Teri in the back)

Mr. Small: Okay class I hope been paying attention because we are going have a test tomorrow. Class Dismissed

School Bell: Rrrriiiinnnnggg!

 **End of this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone it's ChaosLover10 sorry taking so long with this chapter but I hoped that you had a good Christmas and a terrific New Years.**

(3:25 pm in the hallways of Elmore Junior High)

(Gumball just finish his gym class, and now limp walking to his locker throughout the halls)

Gumball: (thinking) "Oh man. Thank goodness this day is over. When I get home, I am just going to tied myself to my bed and never get up again. Tina and Jamie showed no mercy to anyone in dodgeball"

[As Gumball is limping, he see Anais come out from the Library with a few books in her hand]

Gumball: (Shout out) Hey Anais!

Anais: (Turns and spots Gumball) Oh hey Gumball...What happened to you?

Gumball: Well you know, Tina and Jamie just made it hailed dodgeballs today.

Anais: Did you try to stretch it off?

Gumball: Hold on. (straining to stretch) Haa..hhggrr..grra. Yeah that not working.

Anais: Hang on. There should be a page in my book about this. (hold her book in flip through pages) Ahh here it is,(skim the page) I just hope I can do it right.

[Anais jumps on Gumball's back and starts pushing his lower portion with her feet while pulling his arms over her head]

Gumball: (aching in pain) Hraahh!...Arrggh!.. Anais! What The Heck Are You Doing?!

Anais: (straining) Don't worry..Ggrr.. almost done. (Suddenly hears a pop noise) There that should do it. (Stop pulling and jumps off)

Gumball: What The What was that all about, you could have….My body..it feels..better!

Anais (picks her books) Yes! I can't believe I've got it right on my first try!

Gumball:(starts walking) Where in the world did you learn to do that?

Anais: (follows Gumball) Mr. Small's Chiropractic Science class

Gumball: Chiro- what?

Anais: Chi-ro-prac-tic. It means a method of healing people in pain by moving joints, muscles, or bone.

Gumball: Oh. So why are taking that class?

Anais: I have enough worldly knowledge about the physical world, now I want knowledge on the physical body.

Gumball: (reaches his locker) So what are you going to do with all that knowledge in your head? ( turns lock combination)

Anais: My goal is to become one of greatest scientific minds in of the world.

Gumball:(opens locker) Good luck cramping all that knowledge in your head.(Notice a pink letter) Huh?. What's this?

Anais: (thinking) "Yes they have done it". What is what Gumball?

Gumball: There's this pink letter in my locker.

Anais: Really? Well if it is in your locker then it must be for you.

Gumball: (grabs and flip letter) You're right it is address to me.

Anais: Well open it.

Gumball: Right. (Opens envelope and take out letter)

Anais: What does it say?

Gumball: (reads the letter) "Dear Gumball Watterson. For the longest time I had my eyes on you. You are very caring person and very adventurous. Ever since I first saw you at school, my legs get weak, my face gets hot, and my heart starts to beats faster and flutter. It is because of you I am such a happy person. Your jokes are hilarious, you brighten up the day when it gets dull, and not mention I find you very handsome. You mean so much to me, and I finally gathered up all my courage to tell how I feel. Do you know the place called Elmore's Grassy Plains? If you do, then would it not be a problem if you can meet me there tonight at 7:40 pm. I really am fond you Gumball and I figure that place would be the best place to tell you my feelings. I really hope I can meet you there. Sincerely Anonymous Girl. P.S I'll be waiting at the first tree after entering the grassy plains." W..Wow.

Anais: Yeah wow. That is the most heartfelt love letter I heard in my life. What do you think of it?

Gumball: It..it is really...beautiful. This girl probably put her heart and soul in this letter just to get with me. To tell you the truth my heart skip a beat. But...

Anais: What wrong Gumball?

Gumball: Well I still love Penny with all my heart. We are in a fight right now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave her for this mystery girl. This fight happen because I wasn't thinking property and I really want to put it behind us. Penny means the whole world to me, and I don't want to leave her for another girl.

Anais: So what are going to do about that letter?

Gumball: ….I don't know. I would need sometime to think. Go on the bus, I going to be walking home, and figure out a way to handle this.

Anais: Okay. Good luck (leaves)

Gumball: (looks at the letter)(thinking) " This must be settle. All of this must be settle as soon as possible. Both to this mystery girl and to Penny." (Exit the school and starts walking)

[ As Gumball leaves the school building, The school bus has already loaded up and started to move. Anais is now sitting beside Darwin, and on the other row is Penny sitting next Teri and one sit in front of them is Carrie sitting by herself.]

Anais: Hey Penny! That note for Gumball really sounded very special, Teri you design was beyond amazing, and Carrie great job putting the letter in Gumball's locker.

Teri: Thanks you

Carrie: No prob

Penny: Thanks. Did Gumball enjoyed it?

Anais: He was very heart struck. After he finished reading he was at a lost for words. What really took the cake was what he said afterward.

Penny: What did he say?

Anais: Well this might butcher the plan a little, but as beautiful the letter was he said that he is never going to leave you for another girl.

Penny: He said that?!

Anais: Yep. You got yourself a keeper.

Penny: (blushes) Wow. But is he going to go to the open fields?

Anais: If I know my brother long enough then yes. Just what Darwin had stated, he is going to the grasslands, just right now he is walking home just trying to find the words to say to the "anonymous girl". He don't want to break the "girl" heart but at same time he must make it clear that he like someone else. So he just trying to use words that seem understandable and won't cause heartbreak.

Penny: (sighs) That why I like Gumball so much, always willing fix things, always trying to find a way not to hurt people in a time of need.

Anais: Oh and Penny?

Penny: Yeah!

Anais: When you apologize to Gumball, make your words as heartfelt as possible.

Penny: I'm planning on it.

(Time Lapse) (6:30pm at Watterson residence)

[Gumball is laying on his bed with the door closed still thinking of what to do when he meets the mystery girl]

Door: Knock! Knock! Knock!

Gumball: Come in.

Anais: Hey Gumball. Have you figured out what you are going to do yet?

Gumball: Well I'm going to meet this girl, but I don't want her to be very upset or cry when I tell her that I'm dating Penny. What should I say? What should I do if she does cry? I don't want her feelings go to waste, but also I need to tell her that I'm already dating someone.

Anais: The old love triangle huh? Okay. (1) You need to give meaningful compliments, says that it very nice to meet, tell her outfit looks great on her, and tell her that she is very beautiful. (2) Tell her you understand and appreciate her feelings and they do mean something to you but come clean and tell her in the most kind way as possible that you are already in a serious relationship. (3) If she starts crying, do everything in your power to confront her, probably take a handkerchief and the dry the tears off her face. Hug her if it is really necessary. (4) Be a sweet guy and offer to take her home, while doing this tell her that she should not give up looking for soulmate and encourage her to find someone that will make her much more happy then you ever could.

Gumball: Do you think that will really work?

Anais: Either that or just leave Penny for the new girl.

Gumball: Not an option!

Anais: Okay. There you go. Listen I know you really do not want to hurt this girl's feeling, but if you really love Penny then you must tell this girl that are unavailable but be kind doing it. You understand?

Gumball: Yeah I do. Thanks Anais.

Anais: No problem Gumball.

Gumball: By the way have you seen Darwin lately? I didn't see ever since I got home.

Anais: Oh..him..umm..Oh right! He said he going to help some friends out with a special project.

Gumball: Anyone I know?

Anais: Umm..(snap fingers) Banana Joe and Idaho. Yeah Darwin said they need help seeing either a fruit or vegetable can hold their breath longer underwater I think?

Gumball: Ok? Weird. (Gets up from bed and walks into the hallway) Well I'm going to walk around the neighborhood a bit before going and try to find as much nice words as possible. Before I go do you know where the Grassy Plains of Elmore is?

Anais: Remember that grassy area you lead us to when Idaho was staying. Yeah that was it. The way you took us took about hour, you can cut it down to 30 minutes if you make a left on St. Wilson Drive. Remember This girl want meet at 7:40 so start heading there when it gets 7:10.

Gumball: Gotcha. Thanks.(heads down the steps) Hey mom going to help some friends with a school project ok?

Nicole: Sure Gumball just be home by 10 o'clock

Gumball: I will. (Exit from the house)

[Gumball proceeds to walk around the neighborhood until he had meet his secret admirer. After some time past it was now 7o'clock. As he walking back to his neighborhood, he soon see Mr. Small doing some night time hedge trimming on his rose bush at his house]

Gumball: Mr. Small?

Mr. Small: (take notice and turns around) Oh hiya Gumball. How are you doing this wonderful night.

Gumball: Oh I'm fine, just taking a little walk. What are you doing?

Mr. Small: Oh I am just doing some final trimming on my plants so they will be ready to get much need sunshine as possible

Gumball: Well they all look nice, especially your roses.

Mr. Small: Come here and smell.

Gumball: (walks over to rose bush)(sniffs) Wow they smell really amazing.

Mr. Small: They are Mister Lincoln Roses, one of most fragrant roses on earth.

Gumball: Well they really earn that title.

Mr. Small:(Pick one rose by the root of it stem) Here Gumball, you can have one. Make sure you put it in a nice clean vase with fresh water and plenty of sunlight. There scent will make your house smell like the first day of spring.

Gumball: Thanks Mr. Small. I'll see you later (walks away)

Mr. Small: Farewell Gumball.

(7:30pm on entrance Elmore's Grassy Plains)

Darwin: Here we are!

Penny: Oh my...This place… It so beautiful!

Darwin:(Point to a tree about an acre away) There the tree I told girls about. Come on. (Trio starts to head towards the tree)

Carrie: So what so special about this tree Darwin?

Darwin: Nothing really I just like because it closer than all the other trees. Also this the tree penny told Gumball to meet at.

Penny: Guys I can't thank you enough for helping me settle things out with Gumball. It means so much.

Darwin: No problem Penny. You and Gumball are a really cute couple. You two shouldn't be fighting at all.

Carrie: Plus we don't want your personality to change either.

Penny: (chuckles) Yeah. So what are you two going to do?

Darwin: Well I figure me and Carrie can go watch the stars over to that tree over there (points at another tree about acre over). This yours and Gumball night together, you will need all the privacy you can get. It now 7:35 and the night sky sparkling brightly. If Anais did her part then Gumball should be on his way. Use this time to practice speaking with your heart. Good luck to you. (Darwin and Carrie heads off to next tree)

Penny: Okay let's do this!

(7:40 at the entrance to Elmore's Grassy Plains)

Gumball: Ok I'm here. Wait where does she want me to meet at again? (Pulls out letter his pocket) "P.S I'll be waiting at the first tree after entering the grassy plains". (Looks around and spots one about an acre away from the entrance) I guess that is it. (Heads toward the tree and stares at it trunk) Wow this is a really big tree. (Shoutouts) Hey Anonymous girl I'm here!

?: (Talks from the tree) I am so glad you could make Gumball!

Gumball: I am glad you are glad but I need to know who are you and where are you?

?: You don't know who am? Okay I will show myself to you (flies down from the tree)

Gumball: (see someone lands in front of him and dumbfounded to see who it is)

Penny: Hi Gumball.

Gumball: (still in shock) P..P..Penny?! You are…. anonymous girl?!

Penny: Yep

Gumball: You're the one that made this beautiful letter and put it in my locker?

Penny: Yep. Well I did have some help with some friends.

Gumball: Friends?

Penny: Yep. Help from a paper thin bear, a spiritual ghost, a little pink bunny, and especially from a walking fish.

Gumball: Ju..Just ...Wow I had no clue at all. So why you want me here?

Penny: I need to tell you something that has been building in my chest for a long time now?

Gumball: What is it Penny?

Penny: (take a breath) Gumball...I am truly deeply sorry about all the pain I cause to you. I am so sorry that I yelled at you.(tearing up)I'm very sorry about our entire fight. I never meant to hurt you so much. In Miss. Simian's class you didn't seem like yourself...At that moment the Gumball I know disappeared...and the moment you did. I notice something different was happening to you and that really struck me hard...I wondered to myself was I in a risk of losing someone just by a change in their personality... I just couldn't take it.(Crying and on her knees) Just in one day (sniffs) It feels like there is a big hole my heart just from one fight (sniffs) and it hurts me so much that I cause you so much pain (sniffs) (cover her eyes)Oh..Gumball could you ever forgive me? (Few seconds went by and penny feels something touching her shoulder, she looks up and see Gumball with tears coming out of his eyes on one knee and a rose flower in his hand in front of her face)

Gumball: Penny. I Will Never! Ever! EVER! In My Entire Life Be Mad At The Girl I Love!

Penny: Gumball…(takes rose)

Gumball: (hugs penny) Especially When All Of This Was My Fault! Ever since we went our separate ways that day, all I could think about how to make it right. I really want to apologize for my foolishness sooner but I was really afraid that you would still hate me after the harm I caused you. If I would just look at some of the events that took place that day I would have triple checked to make sure nothing would ever go wrong, but I was too blinded by the hope of everything going perfectly. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you! I'm the one who is sorry about fight! I'm the one who is sorry starting the fight and freaking out over a little heart emoji! The real question is can you forgive me for being such a quarter minded moron?!

Penny: Gumball…(Cries with joy and hugs back tightly) Of Course I Forgive You! You Are The Most Caring, Most Thoughtful Guy I Ever Known In My Life! We Been Through So Much Together! You Broke Me Out Of My Shell And Accepted Me For Who I Am! I Will Have To Accept You For Who You Are! I Knew You Was Just Trying To Make A Special Day For Me!

Gumball: Thank you Penny. This so much to me. (Stop hugging and pull out a handkerchief) Here let me wipe tears off that beautiful face of yours. (Gently wipe away tears coming from her eyes)

Penny: (calms down) Thank you

Gumball: So what made you decide to forgive me so easily? I mean all the things I did was very extreme and intense.

Penny: Well when I went home, I will have to admit I was pretty steamed but when I arrived home my parents question me about my condition. I told them what happened and my mom told me a story about stupid things my dad did for her when they was in school. The story told me that guys might do some stupid things for a girl but they will do it out of their feelings. That story also reminded me that you get yourself in idiotic situation all the time and it was just your character.

Gumball: Wow. That really sound similar to a story my mom told me about my dad doing some stupid things her.

Penny:(Laughs) I guess to our parents this would be considered as normal.

Gumball: (Laughs) I guess so.(pulls out letter from his pocket) So when did you get time to put this letter in my locker?

Penny: After Teri finish the design, we told Carrie to leave out the classroom and place it inside your locker around 4th period.

Gumball: What a minute, I meet Carrie in the halls around 4th period, she said she was going see Principal Br….Oh now I get. But how Anais and Darwin fit in.

Penny: Darwin was the mastermind of the whole thing and Anais was the one that made sure you got the letter.

Gumball: Oh I'm going have long talk those two later. My final question is why you wanted to meet me at this place?

Penny: Look up in the sky.

Gumball: (rise up and walk away from the tree in his way and gaze at night sky)(astonished) Woah!The sky is so bright and full of stars. This is amazing!

Penny: Well Darwin did say this place was great for stargazing.(rise and walk toward him)You see Gumball, I wanted to do something big just for you. (Holds his hands)You have given me so many big things and I want to return the favor. I may not be as creative as you are but I really think this is the best way for to show you how sorry I am and how I feel about.

Gumball: ….

Penny: Gumball?

Gumball: (smiles)...Words cannot describe how much all of this means to me. Your letter, This place, you and your feelings. If I have to use a word to describe them all...It would be Extraordinary!

Penny:(cheerful) Oh Gumball!

( The couple engage in a heartwarming hug, they soon lean their head into each other and engage in a long, passionate kiss, as they kiss both them could feel the whole universe floating around them.)

Gumball: (break away and stares into penny's eyes) All of this was because I was being a total idiot. Maybe I am an idiot.

Penny: Gumb…. (Silence by Gumball raising hand)

Gumball: If I am a idiot. Just consider me as a idiot in love. An idiot in love with you. I Love You Penny Fitzgerald.

Penny: And I Love You Too Gumball Watterson.

Gumball: (offers his hand) Care to join me to watch a night full of beauty?

Penny: (takes his hand) I would love too.

(Gumball and Penny lays down in the grass hand in hand and proceeds to watch the night sky)

(Else where)

Darwin:(Looking into some binoculars sitting on a tree branch) Well it looks like they final made up with each other.

Carrie:(Floating above tree branch) Yep seem so.

Darwin: Everything will finally back to normal.

Carrie: You got that right.

Darwin: Carrie?

Carrie: Yeah Darwin?

Darwin: I really thank you for helping us out

Carrie: It is whatever.

Darwin: It is not just whatever. You always helped us out when we are in some dire situation, and we really appreciate that.

Carrie:(blush a little) I said it is fine.

Darwin: Without you we don't know how ours lives would be. Gumball probably don't realize it yet because he is Gumball. But to me you are really important and I can't imagine my life without you.

Carrie: (Blushes a lot) What you saying Darwin?

Darwin: (Blushes) ...I'm saying that without you our lives would very boring and tell you the truth...I really like you Carrie and I was wondering if like to come with me to the movies sometime?

Carrie: You mean...as friend?

Darwin: No I mean… as a date?

Carrie: …(smiles) sure why not.

Darwin:(cheerful) Oh thank you Carrie!

Carrie: So what movie you had in mind?

Darwin: I heard from Gumball that there an upcoming sequel to the movie The Happening called "The Happening 2 Rise of the eternal darkness" I think that might be good.

Carrie: Oh I love The Happening! But I thought you were afraid of horror films?

Darwin: With some help from Gumball and a few other friends I'm able to watch those movies without having a heart attack now, so I'll be fine.

Carrie: Well in that case, I would love to go with you. When does it start?

Darwin: I'm able to get tickets to opening night this weekend.

Carrie: Great I am looking forward to it then.

Darwin: Me too.

THE END

 **So how did all of you like the story. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. The moral of this story is that if you are in a relationship and there is a fight both partners have to apologize to each other even if the fight is one partner's fault. Even this the end I'm planning to write another chapter as a aftermath. So stay tune for more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone ChaosLover10 here, I really would like to apologize about getting up sooner. I curse myself because of school, family and social issues. But now I'm back and willing to write more stories but first I'm going at this aftermath chapter I promise to do in the last chapter. Also I fix up some errors lots of people been telling me in some previous chapters. Enjoy**

(Saturday, 6:30pm in Elmore Park)

Darwin: And that the last of them. How does it look Gumball?

Gumball: It's good,(points) but think you can move those four a little bit to the left?

Darwin: Sure..(Move items a few centimeters to the left) Is this good?

Gumball: That is perfect Darwin. (Turn around and looks up) How are you doing Anais?

Anais: Good! Just tying down the last one...and Got it! How does it look guys?!

Gumball and Darwin: (Step backwards a meter or two) Woah! This is amazing!

Anais:(Climbs Down) I guess I'll take that I did a good job didn't I?

Gumball: A good job, No. A great job Yes.

Darwin: Hey Gumball? Are you sure that Penny would like this? It only been about week since, you know.

Gumball: I know it been almost a week. I'm just doing this because I really want to spend romantic night with her.

Darwin:(glance with smug face and cross arms) Last time I check, the last time you was making things romantic, you were cornered by predators.

Gumball: Yeah,Well This time I'm taking many precautions.

Darwin: What kind precautions?

Gumball: Anais is going to help me out with that.

Anais: (Stands besides Gumball) I'll help you, as long as you actually listen this time. We don't want to start another disaster.

Gumball: (Raises hand) You have my word.

Anais: Good. By the way Darwin. Didn't you say you have your first date Carrie today?

Darwin: Oh man! I almost forgot! I'm taking her to see The Happening 2 at 7:00. What time is it?

Gumball: (glances his watch) 7:35

Darwin: WHAT?!

Gumball: (laughs) I'm just messing with you. It really 6:35 dude.

Darwin: Not funny dude. Anyways I'm going to pick up Carrie. (Start walking) See you guys later and good luck with your date Gumball!

Gumball: Thanks. Have fun on your date! Ok let's do the finishing touches Anais.

Anais: Right.

(Time Lapse: 6:52pm entrance of Elmore Cinema)

Darwin: So Carrie are you ready to see this awesome movie?

Carrie: Yeah I am, but why did you put on those gloves on your fins?

Darwin: (glance at black gloves) Well, every time I go the movies, the chair's armrest are very cold to me, even if the entire room is warm. So I decided to take some gloves with me.

Carrie: Okay, I guess that make sense.

Darwin: (Holds door open) Come on, we don't want to miss it.

Carrie: (Enters the cinema) Being a gentlemen is so cliché, but I don't mind it. Thanks

Darwin: (Enters the cinema) You're welcome. (Walks to the ticket stand)

Larry: Hello valued customers. How may I help you today?

Darwin: Hey Larry, I would like 2 tickets for The Happening 2

Larry: Okay that will be $15.40

Darwin: (Pays with $20) Here you go.

Larry: Okay here's your tickets and $4.60 is your change and will you both please follow me the concession stand. (Walk to concession stand) Now what kind snacks you two want?

Darwin: I will like a medium popcorn, and some choco-nuts. (Turns to Carrie) Carrie, What would you like?

Carrie: Darwin! You know I can't eat, I'm a ghost remember?!

Darwin: I know that. That's why I'm gonna let you use my body to eat.

Carrie: (surprised)...You're willing to let me use your body? But why, remember what happened to Gumball?

Darwin: 3 reasons. (1) I heard from Gumball that you got more in control of your hunger since you been using Mr. Dad's body. (2) I really want you have some fun being here. (3) I trust you.

Carrie: (blushes and smiles)...Thank you Darwin. Larry I would like some Caramel bars, and Sour strings.

Larry: Okay I got a medium popcorn, choco-nuts, 2 Caramel bars and Sour strings. Is that all?

Darwin: That's it.

Larry: That will be $9.25

Darwin: (Pay with another $20)

Larry: Thank you, $10.75 is change.(Hands Darwin all the snacks) Your movie is in Door #3 over there. Please enjoy.

Darwin & Carrie: Thanks Larry (Enters Door #3)

Larry: Ah young love, how joyous it is. (Pulls out a small black velvet box) Someday Karen, someday.

[Inside the screening room Carrie and Darwin found good seats in the upper middle row with not many people around them. They talked a few minutes about the snacks they liked until the movie started.]

Carrie: Here we go, this going to be epic.

Scary Announcer: (scary voice) A prophecy was told. A baby born with sin shall rise and spread it's darkness. The sun will turn black and the moon bright red. The darkness shall haunt the impure and only then tears will be shed. This is THE HAPPENING 2: Rise of the Eternal Darkness.

(About 45 minutes has pass and Darwin is only halfway finished with his medium popcorn, just in the corner of his eye, he notice that Carrie snacks aren't open)

Darwin: (Thinking) "Her snacks aren't open. Is she going to ask me to use my body or is she saving her snacks for later in the movie? Did she forget that she can use my body? Maybe a little reminder will work."

Carrie: (Thinking) "Oh man, all this smell of popcorn and snacks is really making me hungry. Darwin brought me some snacks but is really ok with him to let me use his body easily? Maybe I should forget about…"

Darwin: (whispers) Hey Carrie, Are you okay?

Carrie: (whispers) Huh..Yeah I'm fine. Why you ask?

Darwin: (whispers) Well you look kinda sad for moment.

Carrie:(whispers) Oh..um I'm fine Darwin.

Darwin:(whispers) Oh okay, but you still know you can use my body to eats your snacks right?

Carrie: (whispers)...Is it really okay with you?

Darwin: (whispers) Of course! Do it in the next big scare okay?

Carrie: (whispers) Got it.

[Just 5 minutes later on the screen, a middle aged hospital janitor was finishing his night shift and about to put cleaning supplies in the supply closet, as he open the door saw he the closet was filled with a black misty smoke from floor to ceiling. The janitor turn around and was about to run but dark, foggy arms and hands caught him before he could get away, as he struggled and scream he suddenly sees a baby crawling on the ceiling, The baby quickly turned dark red, sprouted 4 arms, grew horns, and open 2 more eyes below it's regular eyes with bright yellow pupils. The demon baby suddenly jumped on the janitor's face causing him to fall on the floor and scream in terror. The arms slowly start to drag him in the room and the demon baby open his eyelids and stared into the janitor eyes. The janitor's eyes turn black and misty, and he started to foam in the mouth. Then the arms suddenly dragged him in at incredible speed and the door slams shut. The audience screamed and gasped]

Carrie: That my cue.

[Carrie flies into Darwin's mouth, Darwin starts shaking and then he turns to a hazy green color]

Possessed Darwin:(whispers) It been long time since I felt like this. Are you sure you don't mind Darwin? (Shakes to Darwin)

Darwin:(whispers) It fine, but just take it slow and easy okay? (Shakes to possessed Darwin)

Possessed Darwin:(whispers) Okay I'll try (Take and open one of caramel bars and takes a small bite.) Mmm so good! (Thinking) "Calm yourself Carrie, Darwin is trusting not to go hunger crazy"

[After few minutes Carrie was able finished her caramel bars, and sour strings.]

Possessed Darwin: (whispers) Thanks Darwin it has been awhile since I could enjoy some food. (Shakes to Darwin)

Darwin: (whispers) No problem, but do you want the rest of my popcorn (Shakes to Possessed Darwin)

Possessed Darwin: (whispers) Nah eating slower make me more full than eating fast. (Burps) Excuse me.

[Carrie soon pops out of Darwin's mouth and flies down into her seat, Darwin color has restored to his natural orange]

Darwin: Ugh. Well I'm going to full for awhile (Lays back on his seat)

Carrie: Thank you again Darwin. (Lays back in hers seat)

Darwin: You're welcome, lets enjoy the rest of the movie.

[10 minutes later, while Darwin was watching the movie, he notice something is lightly pushing on his glove covered fins.]

Darwin: (Thinking) "What is that" (looks down). (Notice that it Carrie's ghost hand) "..But how I thought Carrie couldn't touch people?...Wait..is it the gloves? Does she even know that she pushing on me? The armrest is big enough for two, so why would she push on my….D..Does she?.. Can we?. I think I have test the waters" (applies light push on Carrie hand)...(feels a light push on his fin but with a little more force) (blush) "I guess it's time for a leap of faith".

[Darwin slowly takes his fin a place it on to Carrie's ghostly hand, he then looks at the corner of his eye and see Carrie is looking at the movie with slight blush and a smile on her]

Carrie: (Thinking) "It's about time he figured it out".

(Time Lapse: 8:40 Exit of Elmore Cinema)

Darwin: (Hold door open) With that ending, I am at the middle line of being satisfied and unsatisfied. What do you think?

Carrie: (Leaves out) Ehn. Better than the 1st, but that cliffhanger really through me off.

Darwin: (Starts walking) To think the Dentist actually had a twin brother who was a hospital surgeon, and the demon baby was apart of the surgeon's dream, and the twins are having these vision about a demon baby because some incident that happen when they were kids.

Carrie: The real question is, what caused that incident?

Darwin: At least we know there will be another movie.

Carrie: I guess so. Hey Darwin this movie night was really fun. I enjoy watching it with you.

Darwin: I did too. It was really fun. Hey what time Mr. Vlad needs you home.

Carrie: (sighs) 9:30. I don't why, I'm a ghost he knows nothing can hurt me.

Darwin: My guess he wants you to be safe even though you don't need it.

Carrie: Yeah I guess.

Darwin: It's 8:43 that enough time for me to walk you home.(shyly) If that okay with you?

Carrie: (blush) I don't mind. We do have all of that movie we need to discuss.

Darwin: (blush & smiles) then, let's go.

[ The duo walked and talked all of the heart skipping, exciting parts the movie had shown until they reach the gate of the Krueger Mansion]

Darwin: Here we are. (Open gate) After you.

Carrie: Thanks (Fly pass)

Darwin: (Follows on long pathway) Hey Carrie, I need ask you something.

Carrie: What is it?

Darwin: (blush) Well at the movie, How come we..was..able to..you know...touch?

Carrie: (blush) Oh..well..I maybe a ghost that can't living people, but it's possible for me touch inanimate object or clothes.

Darwin: (blush) So my gloves made it all possible?

Carrie: Well...yeah..they did….Did it bother you? (Reaches front door)

Darwin: (blush harder) No no.. I didn't mind it. (Stops at the steps)

Carrie: (blush harder) ...Well I really had fun with Darwin. (Opens door)

Darwin: I had fun too.(blush) Umm..you think you will interested on going to Elmore's Funland Fair sometime next week with..me?

Carrie: (Smiles & Blush) I would love go with you Darwin. I'll see you later. (Flies in the mansion and close the door)

Darwin: (Walks on long pathway and exit the gate) ...YES! YES! This is the best night of my life. (Jump in air) Yeah! (Starts walking home) I can't wait to tell Gumball about today. (Walks home)

(7:00pm at entrance of Elmore Park)

Penny: (Blindfolded)(Walking) Gumball?! How much longer until your special surprise?!

Gumball: (Guiding by Penny's hand) We are almost there. It's not much longer.

Penny: I hope it is not too extreme.

Gumball: Don't worry. I promise you will love this surprise.

[ After a few minutes, the couple arrived at their destination]

Gumball: Okay we're here. Open your eyes slowly. (takes off blindfold)

Penny: (Open her eyes)...(gasp)...

Gumball: So what you think?

Penny: (Astonished) . ..it's….Beautiful!

[ Penny stares with amazement as she see a beautiful oak tree with small candles hanging down inside spherical glass containers, and on the ground she see over a dozen small candles in a formation of a heart surrounding a picnic basket and blanket and to top it off, a rose in a small vase in the middle]

Penny: Gumball! How was you able to do all this?!

Gumball: Weellll.(count with fingers) Help from my family, Dedication and willpower, almost an entire month's worth of chores crammed into a single week, favors for so many people, and most importantly. Love.

Penny: It's so Beautiful. I can't even take my eyes off it. Gumball you're so amazing!

Gumball: This all for you Penny. (Holds her hands) This is my way to make for what I have done. Since the day my gestures were too intense, all I could think of was to make everything thing right again. I tried to make things so perfect, that the only thing I could see is what was straight in front of me, and that almost got us killed, also it doesn't help that was the day that I broke your shell.

Penny: (gasp) That was our Anniversary?

Gumball: Yeah. I wanted to do everything evenly possible to make up for ruining our anniversary, but I knew that I had to not make any big gesture and that was huge struggle for me.

Penny: But why Gumball?

Gumball: It's because of you Penny. It because how I feel about you give my young life a big meaning. And that is to actually show you how you make me feel. A simple hug, a special card, or just a wave hello are sometimes not enough to show you how much love is in my heart. I am willing to do so many things for you. I am willing to run continuous miles, swim entire oceans, even jump planet to planet just to see you smile, but I will still have to keep things light. So that why I made this picnic. To make up for my actions on our anniversary and to show you how I feel without going overboard. To you it may be a little over the top, but this the best way for me to keep it simple.

Penny: …

Gumball: Penny? this..still too m…

[Gumball is reduced to silence when Penny suddenly embrace him with a warm passionate hug with tears running down her eyes]

Penny: (Smiles and Blushes) No..(sniff)..It's perfect!.. (sniff)

Gumball: It..It is?

Penny: Yes..(sniff)..You are so sweet Gumball..(sniff).. I am so lucky to have you..I don't know how my life would be if I didn't met you..(sniff).. You are the most thoughtful and the most sweetest boyfriend I ever had!.(sniff)

Gumball: (hugs back) and you are most caring and the most beautiful girlfriend I ever had! (Breaks hug and take her hand) Come let's enjoy this picnic together.

Penny: (smiles warmly) (sniff)..I would like that. (Starts heading toward picnic)

Gumball: (reaches in basket and pick out a napkin) Here Penny.

Penny: (sit on knees and takes napkin) Thanks. (Wipes away tears) All this really is sweet of you Gumball. Everything looks so perfect.

Gumball: Well to keep everything perfect, I made some precautions.

Penny: What kind of precautions?

Gumball: (walks behind tree pull out items) Well here I got a fire extinguisher just in case everything catch on fire, a bat just in case anything dangerous come at us, bug spray just in case we are surrounded by a swarm of ants or mosquitoes, and lastly another basket just in

case...the first one grows rockets.. or randomly explodes, I don't know, I'm just making sure. (Puts items back behind tree)

Penny: (jokingly) I highly doubt that would happen Gumball.

Gumball: You don't know, I don't know, we just have to see and find out. (Sit next to Penny)

Penny: (chuckles) Yeah I guess so. So what's on the menu tonight Gumball?

Gumball: I'm glad you asked. (Reaches into basket) Let's see what we got here. Ah here is some Ham and Cheese sandwiches. We got a plate full of sliced up Apples and Oranges. Here is a bowl of Darwin's Dinner.

Penny: Darwin's Dinner?

Gumball: Yeah. He make the best dinner, he says it's made with all his secret recipes and it is so secret that he won't even tell us the name. So we gave it the nickname Darwin's Dinner.

Penny: Oh.

Gumball: and finally we have a bottle of Fizzy Kola.

Penny: It all look so good Gumball!

Gumball: Well feel free to have whatever you want. (Hands her a plate and silverware) Let's eat!

[After eating a romantic picnic]

Penny: Wow Gumball, this sure was romantic.

Gumball: Who says I was done?

Penny: Huh?

Gumball: Check your side of the basket.

Penny: (Open basket and finds a little blue long box with a yellow ribbon) What this Gumball?!

Gumball: Open it and find out.

Penny: (Unties ribbon and open the box)..(gasp)..

[Penny discovers a silver necklace with 2 intertwined hearts]

Penny: (Tearing up) .Goodness! It so pretty!

Gumball: (chuckles) Take a closer look at it.

[ Penny takes a closer look at the intertwined hearts and discovers her name and Gumball's on one of each heart]

Penny: Gumball! This is too much!.(sniff)I don't know if I can shed anymore tears!.(sniff)

Gumball: (Takes necklace by the two ends) Here, may I?

Penny: You may..(sniff)

[Gumball place the necklace around Penny's neck and hooks it. He then reaches into the basket and pulls out a mini mirror]

Gumball: You look beautiful Penny.

Penny: (See her reflection) Thank you Gumball..(sniff)..I still can't believe you did all of this for me..(sniff)..Your so Amazing!

Gumball: There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Penny.

Penny: Oh Gumball.

[The couple leans into one another and engaged into a long passionate kiss]

Gumball: (Breaks away)(stands and offer his hand) Come, let me take you home.

Penny: Ok. Wait what about the picnic and candles?

Gumball: Don't worry them, I'll handle them.

[After about 10 minutes the couple reaches The Fitzgerald residence]

Penny: Gumball I have no words to say of amazing this night was!

Gumball: It was a amazing night for me too.

Penny: Still I don't know what I done to make you do all that.

Gumball: What you done? That an easy question. All you did was be you. Your caring, sweet, smart, and beautiful. I love you for you Penny!

Penny: I love you for you too Gumball! (Engaged in a passionate hug)

Gumball: I should go.

Penny: Yeah. I'll see you later.

Gumball: I'll see you tonight.

Penny: Hmm?

Gumball: Cause I'm going to be dreaming of you.

Penny:(chuckles) You're so corny! (Sighs) Goodnight Gumball.(face door)

Gumball: (sneaks behind and plants a kiss on Penny's cheek) Sweet Dream Penny. (Leaves)

[ 9:20pm at Watterson residence]

Gumball: (enters the house) Tonight was perfect!

Anais: (sitting on the couch) I take that everything went well?

Gumball: Yeah our picnic was amazing, and nothing ruined it. Thanks for your help Anais.

Anais: Any time Gumball.

Gumball: So where is Darwin?

Anais: Upstairs on the computer.

Gumball: Alright. (Head upstairs and open the door) Darwin?

Darwin: Hey Gumball, How was your date?

Gumball: Beyond amazing! Yours?

Darwin:(Flap Finns)It was Finn Flapping tastic! The movie was great! I got to hold Carrie's hand!

And she agree to go on another date with me!

Gumball: That's Awesome Dude!

Darwin: So tell about your date.

Gumball:(yawns) I would dude, but cleaning the picnic and tree took a lot out me, so I'm going to wash up and head to bed. (picks out night clothes) Hey Darwin?

Darwin: Yeah?

Gumball: Thanks for helping me out this entire week.

Darwin: No prob, bro.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this late final aftermath chapter. Still really sorry about time.**


End file.
